


It's always been you.

by Tarchive



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, Earth-38, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarchive/pseuds/Tarchive
Summary: Lena is a simple business woman. Kara one of the firewomen of National city. But what happens when Lena’s cat is stuck in a tree and Kara shows up to help her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kara lives in her Apartment and Lena in a house right outside the city.  
> Sorry for the short chapter! This is my first fic and i'm still figuring it all out.

It all started on a Tuesday morning.

Lena was of the edge of leaving to L - corp when she noticed that her cat , Oscar , was missing.

_‘Really? Right now?’_

The brunette sighed and put her handbag down on the couch. This couldn’t actually be happening right now , not when she was supposed to leave for work. After about 30 minutes of sweating and searching she took her handbag and made her way outside, but right before she got in the car she heard something?

_‘Meow!’_

Lena raised her eyebrow , did she just hear.. a cat? She looked around , looking for Oscar , hoping she’d hear it again. Lena looked up at the big green tree right in front of her house.

‘’ You’ve got to me kidding me’’ she murmured while taking her phone. Her cat definitely wasn’t going to get out itself and Lena didn’t plan on climbing in the tree and getting him herself so she dialed in a number and waited.

_‘Pleas pick up’_

‘’With the fire brigade of National City , what can we do for you?’’

Lena sighed satisfied , at least they picked up.

‘’ Hi , um yes it’s my cat , Oscar and well he’s in a tree and he can’t get out.’’ Lena kept looking up at Oscar , hoping he wouldn’t do something crazy.

‘’ Alright miss , tell me you’re address and I’ll send someone on your way’’ the fireman said.

Lena quickly told the man her address before saying thank you and hanging up. All she could do now is wait. She quickly texted her assistant Jess , telling her what happened and that she’d arrive later. Lena was lucky that she didn’t have a meeting planned. After 10 very long minutes a fire truck finally arrived. That was a bit over the top for saving a little cat , wasn’t it?

Lena couldn’t believe her eyes, she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. A blonde woman got out of the truck and she was probably the most beautiful woman Lena has ever seen. Blonde wavy hair , bright blue eyes and god those arms. Lena would definitely liked to be-

‘Miss?’’

Lena blinked. Shit , the woman was standing right in front of her, for how long has she been staring at her?

“ Umm Hi , right uh my cat is in the tree and I can’t get him out.’’

The blonde woman looked at the tree. ‘’ Its not that high so that’s a plus point , what’s his name?’’

God Lena could look at this woman every day if she had too. Wait did she just ask my name?

“ Lena , I’m Lena Luthor” she blurt out. Wait was the woman laughing with her?

The firewoman shook her head and chuckled. “ I’m Kara , nice to meet you but uh I was actually wondering what the cat’s name is?”

The cat’s name? oh lord, Lena could feel her cheeks getting red , good job Luthor, nice timing to embarrass yourself once again. “ Oh , his name is Oscar.” She said while looking at the tree , hoping the blush would go away soon.

“ alright miss Luthor , I’ll get your little friend out right away” and before Lena even had to chance to answer Kara was already making her way to the tree , getting ready to climb in. The only thing the brunette could do was wait , so a little staring wouldn’t hurt , right? I mean Kara did look extremely hot while climbing up that tree and saving her cat. Sadly the blonde was out of the tree as fast as she climbed in.

“ Here you go” Kara smiled while handing Oscar over to Lena. “ Thanks , for saving Oscar of course” Lena smiled while holding her cat.

“ Is there anything else I can do for you?” looked at Lena. Lena’s thought went a lot of ways , too many ways for a person she’d just met.

One of those thoughts was. “ Go on a date with me?” Lena was about to chuckle at her own thought when she realized she just said that out loud.

_‘ Stupid , stupid stupid!’_

“ I-“ she could feel the blush on her face. “ I mean, I didn’t-“ but before Lena could answer her sentence Kara chuckled and looked over at her. “ Sure , why not.”

_‘Did she just say yes? Okay you can do this Luthor.’_

“ Um yes perfect , let me just..” Lena quickly took one of her business cards out of her handbag and handed it over to the woman in front of her. “ it’s my business card , My number is on it , my e-mail and well the place I work and- that isn’t important” Lena shook her head and looked down. All that for a hot firewoman. “ alright” Kara smiled. “ I’ll text you later tonight , after work if that’s okay?”

How could this person be so sweet and open to someone she just met? To someone with Luthor as her last name? “ good , I’m going go to work now so..” Lena looked up at Kara , slowly walking back to the door so she could bring Oscar inside. “ I’ll text you tonight , and next time be more careful with your little friend.” The blonde said before making her way to the truck.

“ I will” and then Lena disappeared in her house , looking back once more before she closed the door , watching the blond firewoman get in the truck.

Lena still couldn’t believe she actually said yes , maybe It wasn’t a bad morning after all


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2!! I hope you’ll like it.

It was almost 7pm and Lena was exhausted, she only needed to finish 5 more documents before she could go home and finally enjoy her day, or what was left of it.

An hour later Lena walked inside her house, she put her light on while she was welcomed by her cat.

“ hey there” she said with a smile while putting her handbag on the counter. Lena put her hand through her hair before walking upstairs to the bathroom to take a bath. 5 minutes later the brunette got undressed and got in the tub , closing her eyes ,feeling like she could finally relax after a heavy day at work. She hadn’t even closed her eyes for 2 minutes and her phone already went off. Lena groaned.

“ you’ve got to be kidding me”

She opened her eyes and took her phone.

*Kara Danvers is calling you*

“ shit shit shit”

Lena immediately freaked out and dropped her phone into the water while trying to pick up. Her eyes went big , did that-

_‘Don’t think Luthor.’_

Lena quickly took her phone out of the water before getting out herself and getting a towel. For once Lena was happy that she had one billion dollar company cause a cheap phone definitely wouldn’t have survived this. The brunette dried her phone off before picking up and covering her body with the towel.

“Hey Lena , It’s me, Kara”

“ Yes I remember you, Hi” The brunette said.

“ I’d already texted you but I wasn’t sure if you were busy or just ignoring me”

_‘God I would never ignore you’_

“ I’m sorry , I was finishing some things up at work”

“ Don’t apologize I- are you okay? You sound like you just ran a marathon” Kara asked with a chuckle.

Lena couldn’t help but smile. “ Yes I am fine, thank you”

“ So I was wondering if you still wanted to go out with me? I know this really cool place and I’d like to take you there , If you want to of course , no pressure” the blonde blurted out.

“ I’d love to go out with you Kara” Lena said with a chuckle. She couldn’t help it but look at herself in the mirror and roll her eyes at that happy smile on her face.

“ Alright ,awesome , how about Friday?”

Lena knew she had a lot of work and meetings on Friday but she couldn’t say no to Kara.” Friday sounds good”

“ Great ,I’ll text you the details later this week”

“ I can’t wait” she said with a big smile, but of course she’d never admit to anybody how excited she is about all this.

“Me neither, I’ll see you on Friday” the blonde said and Lena could hear the enthusiasm in Kara’s voice.

“ I’ll see you on Friday ,Have a good night”

“ You too”

Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. It had been a long time since had a date with someone and even longer since she had an actual relationship and one of biggest reasons is her last name , the Luthor name.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning, another day closer to Friday, to her date with Kara. She was wondering what the blonde had planned, she didn’t know Kara at all so she’d no idea how she was as a person or how her mind worked . Lena had an easy day today, no meetings, no more documents to sign and definitely nothing to worry about. Except her day with Kara of course.  
The brunette got ready to meet Sam, she had to ask for some advice, right? She was waiting at noonan’s , and before Lena could even say hello Sam was already smirking at her.

  
“ Don’t give me that look.” Lena said while her best friend sat down.

“ Lena Luthor is going on a date , how can I not be excited about it?”

“ What if it doesn’t workout , what if it’ll be awkward? What if she doesn’t want to go out anymore when she gets to know me? Does she even know that I am Luthor? What if she-“

“Lena relaxed ,take a deep breath okay” Sam interrupted her. “ Everyone here in National City knows who you are , I’m pretty sure she knows too , which means she wouldn’t have agreed to go out with you if she didn’t want to” Sam said calmly.

“ But what if she doesn’t know?”

“ You really need to stop worrying so much, you need to worry about problems when they’re there ,if they will even be there.”

Lena sighed and closed her eyes, she knew Sam was right ,but that didn’t mean she was going to stop worrying. Lena was about to say something when she got a text.

 **Kara** : Hii

Lena freaked out. “ It’s her, she texted me” She said while looking at Sam.

“ Really? What did she say?”

“ Hi”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. ”God you really are a mess, just text her back”

Lena rolled her eyes before looking back at her phone.

 **Lena** : hey

 **Kara** : how are you?

Lena looked up at Sam. “ she’s asking me how I’m doing”

Sam rolled her eyes. “ okay here’s the plan , I’m going back home so you can text her and tonight you’ll call me alright?” Sam suggested while getting up.

“What? You can’t leave me now” Lena protested but before she could say another thing Sam had already waved her goodbye.

The brunette rolled her eyes. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

_‘think Luthor’_

**Lena** : good , what about you ?

 **Kara** : pretty good too :)

‘Don’t freak out , it’s just an emoji , nothing else’

 **Lena** : shouldn’t you be at work?

 **Kara** : Yes but sometimes when we just finished a big fire we can go home and the the other team comes in.

 **Lena** : a big fire ? Are you okay? Did you burn yourself ?

Lena has never felt this stupid. Did you burn yourself? Really?

 **Kara** : so you’re the funny one of the group huh? I see. But no I’m fine , it was intense but I’m good now.

More like the stupid one.

 **Lena** : I’m glad you’re okay.

 **Kara** : thanks , but I was wondering if 8 sounds good?

What the hell did she mean with that?

 **Lena** : 8?

 **Lena** : 8 PM? For our date on Friday? Unless you don’t feel like going anymore?

 **Lena** : no no no I do want to go , 8 sound perfect.

 **Kara** : awesome , there’s not really a dresscode so feel free to wear whatever you want :) also make sure to wear the right shoes!

 **Lena** : okay now you’re making me curious.

 **Kara** : that’s the plan . Also , you can eat before but like don’t eat to much.

 **Lena** : okay now you gotta tell me something.

 **Kara** : Nope , it’s a secret.

 **Lena** : that’s so unfair.

 **Kara** : i’ll pick you up if that’s alright?

 **Lena** : don’t change the subject! But yes that’s fine.

 **Kara** : awesome!! I’ll see you on Friday then.

 **Lena** : on Friday :)

Lena didn’t even know why she sent that emoji , the only thing she felt was a happy and warm feeling. She was really excited for their date and even though she couldn’t notice herself , she was definitely blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena woke up around 8 am.

It was Friday.

  
It was **Friday**!

Lena immediately got up and took of her sleeping mask. Today was her date with Kara. Lena looked at her clock , she still had 12 hours until her date with Kara, 12 long long hours.

But first there was work. She was totally late for work since she forget to set an alarm. Being the CEO of a company definitely had its perks. Lena walked over to her bathroom , at least she didn’t look as bad as she felt , and got changed into a suit , putting her hair in a ponytail and finishing her look with some make up.

20 minutes later she arrived at L - Corp, she totally forgot how much she had to do today , her whole agenda was filled with meetings , and then she still had to sign some contracts. She sat down with a long sigh started preparing her first meeting.

* * *

“ Thank you.” Lena said when the last person left her office , she sat down on her couch and sighed , it was finally lunch time and now she wasn’t even hungry because of the stress for the date. Lena closed her eyes and leaned back in her couch , she still had 6 hours of work and 2 hours to eat and get ready to Kara. Wait , not eat , Kara told her to not eat. Right ? The brunette quickly took her phone and dialed Kara’s number.

_“ hey Lena !”_

“ hey you” Lena said with a chuckle. 

“ _how are you?”_

“ pretty good , and you?” The only thing Lena did was listen to Kara’s voice and her heart was already jumping out of her chest.

_“ just saving some houses , the usual”_

“ oh shoot , I forgot you’re at work , I can call back later if that’s better for you?” Lena quickly rambled out.

 _“ it’s fine , don’t worry about it.”_ Kara said with a chuckle.

_“ so why did you call”_

“ right , I was wondering, I know you already told me but am I supposed to eat before our date or not?” Lena asked with a smile on her face , our date , Lena could definitely get used to that word , even when she’d met Kara a few days ago.

 _“ well I will be bringing food but you can obviously eat if you’re really hungry “_ Kara said.

“ oh alright thank you , I’ll leave you to your work then, you know saving the world .“

 _“ I’ll see your tonight.”_ Kara said and chuckled 

“ bye Kara .” Lena said with a smile.

It was weird. She had only met Kara a few days ago but Lena immediately felt a connection with the blonde , as if they’ve been friends for years. Lena smiled and got up , texting her assistant to bring her a kale salad, she sat back behind her laptop and prepared her next meeting.

5 minutes later Jess walked in , handing Lena the salad. “ Thank you” Lena replied with a smile. “ is there anything else I can do for you miss Luthor?”

“ no thank yo- actually there is something you could do for me. Can you put Kara Danvers on the list? So she can just come up whenever she wants” Lena replied. “ that would be all”

“ I’ll do it right away.” Her assistant said and walked out of her office. Lena nodded and started on her salad , nothing could brighten up her day more then a simple good kale salad.

* * *

It was 6 pm and Lena just finished signing the contracts, or at least the ones she didn’t rip in pieces . She got up and walked out of her office , putting her security system up and making sure everything was locked before she left to her house. When she arrived at her place she greeted her cat and immediately walked upstairs , she had one and a half hour before Kara was there to pick her up, one and a half hour to decide what she was for to wear.

30 outfits later Lena gave up, she pulled her black and green dress on and sighed. It’s not like she didn’t look good , but Kara hadn’t told her what they were going to do, how the hell was she supposed to know what she needed to wear then? Lena made her way to the bathroom and put some make up, she decided to go with a natural look , nothing too much for their first date.

Someone knocked on the door , wait , is it 8 PM already? Lena rushed downstairs and opened her door. “ Kara!” She said with a smile.

“ Did you just run?” The blonde asked with a chuckle.

“ what me? No , not at all , why would I- nope” Lena said while leaning against the doorframe. Kara shook her head and laughed.

“ hmm sure , are you ready?” Lena quickly nodded and took her purse.

“ yess totally.” She said before walking out and following Kara to the car.

Lena smiled when Kara opened the door for her. “ my lady” the blonde said.

“ thank you.” She said with a smile and got into the car.

They talked the whole way there, and Lena listened as Kara told her about what she’d done this evening. She didn’t ask where they were going, she just watched watched the blonde who couldn’t stop talking about her job and a bit later Lena noticed that they were driving out of the city. Eventually Kara turned over and smiled at Lena.

“ we’re here!”

“ and where exactly is here?” Lena asked and chuckled. She literally had no idea where they could be.

“ you’ll see , but we will have to hike a bit if that’s okay.” The blonde said while taking a basket out of her car. Lena raised her eyebrow.

“ now you’re really making me curious. “ the brunette said with a chuckle , following Kara to whenever they could possibly go to. 

They set off through a forest and at that moment Lena just hoped Kara wouldn’t get lost. The path got smaller and smaller as they walked up . After 30 minutes they finally came through the other end. They stood in a small, half-moon shaped meadow dotted with a lot of followers. It ended up as a cliff and the brunette couldn’t help it to go to the edge and look at the water below her. Lena’s breath was taking away.

“you’re not planning on jumping off right ?” The blonde joked.

Lena playfully rolled her eyes before walking over to Kara , who was sitting on a blanket.

“ Kara this is absolutely breathtaking “ Lena said with a smile , sitting down next to Kara.

“ I’m glad you like it “ Kara said as she took the food and the drinks out of the basket. “ So, I have mint flavored water, normal water, wine and smoothies “ Kara said,“ I wasn’t sure what you liked so I brought chicken sandwiches and sandwiches with just cheese and mayonnaise, a kale salad and other kinds of salads and potstickers, which you definitely have to try, because it’s the best meal you’ll ever eat, I promise you.”

Lena was shocked , how did she know“ is that kale ?”

Kara chuckled. “ yess , a little bird informed me that Lena Luthor is in love with kale”

“ okay , you’re definitely my favorite person now” Lena replied with a smile. She was really excited for this date and even tho they were a few minutes in, it was already perfect to Lena.

“It’s so peaceful up here,” Lena mumbled while eating a salad. “ how did you find this place ?”

“ pretty funny story , Alex and I had a fight about pineapple on pizza and well she thought it was okay to have pineapple on pizza “ Kara said. “ so and I walked away and ended up here , I almost fell down the cliff since it was pretty dark but yeah , that’s how I found it” Kara chuckled.

“ Pineapple on pizza ? Never “ Lena replied, it really made Lena happy to see how passionately Kara could tell her stories.

After finishing eating Lena laid down on her back and closed her eyes , listening to the birds and the water. After a while she felt like someone was watching her, so she opened her eyes and saw Kara watching her with her head tilted to the side. Lena raised her her eyebrow at the blonde. 

“ Sorry,” Kara mumbled and blushed 

“ It’s fine, you were just staring,” Lena replied and smiled.

“I- I just-, your face” Kara rambled out 

“Yes,” Lena Lena“I have one those.” She added with a smile.

“ yess but yours , it’s different, I-“ Kara shook her head, not sure how to say it. “ I’ve never seen someone who looks as beautiful as you.” The blonde said.

“ oh really .” Lena smirked and sat up. “ go ok , go on”

Kara chuckled. “ I’ve never been good at the whole dating and girls thing , it never worked out , it was always something , my job , her job , it was never good enough for them” Kara explained. “ but when I saw you, you took my breath away , and the more we talk and hang out the more I feel comfortable with you, as if we’ve already known each other for years , as if we’ve been friends in another life” Kara said while blushing , still looking at Lena.

“ I feel like it’s always been you”


End file.
